Proyecto Yu-Gi-Oh! HDA
by Mugiwara-Shanks
Summary: ¿Alguien recuerda el fanfiction Yu-Gi-Oh! HDA? Sino, aquí tienen un proyecto corto de 3 partes donde veran de que trata la historia, espero les guste.
1. El Regreso de Yu-Gi-Oh! HDA

**-Saludos gente de fanfiction, ¿me recuerdan?**

 **Shinobu- ¿Cómo te van a recordar si llevas un año sin escribir nada? Además de que borraste todas tus historias.**

 **-Cierto, lamento eso; pero ahora he vuelto y traigo este fic que es para practicar, para ver si aún puedo hacer el fanfiction de Yu-Gi-Oh! HDA, ¿alguien lo recuerda? (sonido de grillos) Como sea, disfrútenlo.**

 **El Regreso de Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Los cuatro duelistas se juntaron en su punto de reunión, listos para la batalla que iban a tener.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi último duelo.-dijo un chico de pelo rubio, ojos azules, y de piel blanca, vestía una chaqueta roja, una camiseta blanca por dentro y un pantalón jean azul.

-Lo mismo digo, Finn.-dijo su compañero que era un chico de piel blanca, ojos azules y un cabello color castaño con un mechón rojo, vestía una chaqueta de color azul abotonado y un pantalón negro; luego se dirige a los que están delante de ellos.- ¿Por qué razón deciden desafiarnos?

-Estamos aquí para probar si el escritor no ha perdido el toque en lo que escribir duelos de Yu-Gi-Oh! Se trata.-dijo un muchacho de pelo negro, piel blanca, una marca de garras en el ojo izquierdo y un sombrero hecho de paja de color negro, vestía una camisa manga larga de color blanca, un pantalón café y una capa negra; este se dirige a su acompañante.- ¿Estás lista Konata?

-Yo nací lista.-dijo una chica bajita de pelo azul, ojos verdes y de piel blanca, vestía una chaqueta color verde grisáceo, una camiseta color gris con un cinturón negro en el cuello y unos pantalones color verde oscuro.- ¿Y tú Shanks?

-Por supuesto.-todos sacan sus Decks.

-Gabriel, espero estés preparado.-dijo Finn.

-Que la batalla comience.-dijo Gabriel.

-Disco de Duelos en posición.-todos se ponen sus Discos de Duelo.-Visor de Duelos Activado.-se colocan los visores. "AR Visión – Vinculo Establecido ".- Duelo.

-Tomare el primer turno.-dijo Finn.-Como es el primer turno no puedo robar, seteo 2 cartas y coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, con eso termino mi turno.

-Tomaré el segundo turno, robo.-Shanks roba una carta.-Juego la carta mágica Fusión Shaddoll, Dragón Shaddoll y Sabueso Shaddoll, fusión; poderosa sirvienta de las sombras, ven a servir a tu maestro, Invocación por Fusión, aparece El Shaddoll Winda (Nivel 5, ATK 2200) ahora activo el efecto de mi Dragón, puedo seleccionar una carta mágica o de trampa en el campo y la destruyo.-se destruye una de las cartas de Finn.-Ahora activo el efecto de mi Sabueso, puedo seleccionar un monstruo en el campo y cambiar su posición de batalla, tu monstruo pasa a estar boca arriba en modo de ataque.-el monstruo se voltea.

-Mi monstruo seteado es Dongor – El Golem de Roca (Nivel 4, ATK 300).

-Ahora Winda, ataca a Dongor con tu poderosa Ráfaga Shaddoll.-Winda lanza un rayo de oscuridad de su báculo hacia el Golem.

-Carta trampa actívate, Cadena Demoniaca.-Finn activa su trampa, unas cadenas envuelven a Winda.-Cuando esta carta es activada puedo equiparla a un monstruo en el campo, ese monstruo no puede atacar y sus efectos son negados.

-Rayos, seteo una carta y con eso termino mi turno.

-Mi turno, robo.-Gabriel roba una carta.-Juego la carta mágica continua Fabricación Spreader, luego convoco al Spreader Aéreo en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, ATK 1000), ahora se activa el efecto de Fabricación Spreader, cada vez que un monstruo Spreader es invocado de modo normal, puedo invocar una Ficha Parasito (Nivel 1, DEF 0) ahora Spreader Aéreo ataca a Konata, reduciendo su ATK a la mitad, mi monstruo puede atacar directamente.-el robot embiste a Konata (8000-7500).

-Konata ¿Estás bien?-dijo Shanks preocupado.

-Estoy bien.-Konata se levanta.-Solo fue un leve golpe.

-Ahora se activa el segundo efecto de Aéreo, cada vez que esta carta ataca gana 400 de ATK (1000-1400), paso a Dongor a modo de defensa (DEF 2100) con eso termino mi turno.

-Es mi turno, robo.-Konata roba una carta.-Convoco al Guarda de los Ojos Azules en modo de ataque (Nivel 1, Tuner, ATK 800) ahora se activa su efecto, puedo invocar modo especial desde mi mano un monstruo Tuner de atributo luz y de nivel 1, aparece ahora mi mejor amiga, la Doncella de los Ojos Azules (Nivel 1, Tuner, ATK 0) ahora activo el efecto de mi Guarda, sacrifico a mi Doncella, y gracias a esto se activa el efecto de mi Doncella, puedo invocar de manera especial desde mi Deck a mi guardián de la pureza, el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (Nivel 8, ATK 3000) ahora Ojos Azules, ataca al Spreader Aéreo con tu Relámpago Blanco.-el dragón lanza un poderoso rayo de su boca hacia el robot.

-Activo el segundo efecto de Fabricación Spreader, cuando un monstruo Spreader es atacado no puede ser destruido en batalla.-dijo Gabriel.

-Aun así recibes daño.-el ataque manda a volar a Gabriel (8000-6400).-Ahora Guarda de los Ojos Azules y Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, Tuner Up; poderoso dragón de escamas brillante y ojos aperlados, desciende para servir a tu maestra, ¡Invocación por Sincronía! Aparece Dragón Plateado de Ojos Cerúleos (Nivel 9, ATK 2500) seteo 3 cartas y con eso termino mi turno.

-Es mi turno, robo.-Finn toma una carta.-Juego desde mi mano la carta mágica Raigeki, todos tus monstruos serán destruidos.-unos rayos caen del cielo.

-No te dejaré.-dijo Konata.-Trampa continua actívate Cirugía de ADN, con esta carta convierto a todos en el campo en tipo Dragón.-la marioneta sobre la que está montada Winda se rompe y se transforma de vuelta en Pulao-Viento de los Yang Zing, el Spreader se transforma en un dragón mecánico y Dongor en un dragón de roca.-Ahora se activa el efecto de Ojos Cerúleos, cuando este monstruo es invocado por sincronía, hasta el final de tu turno, mis monstruos de tipo Dragón no se ven afectados por efectos de cartas, ¡Silver Shield!-una barrera aparece deteniendo el rayo de Raigeki.

-No importa, Spreader Aéreo ataca, reduzco su ATK a la mitad para atacarte directamente.-el Spreader impacta a Shanks haciéndolo retroceder (7500-6800)-Ahora por su segundo efecto gana 400 de ATK más (ATK 1400-1800) con eso termino mi turno.

-Mi turno, robo.-Shanks roba una carta.-Empieza la diversión, la carta que robé fue "Magia Subida de Rango – El Séptimo", esta carta solo puede ser activada el mismo turno que es robada durante mi fase de robo, con ella puedo invocar un monstruo Número 10X desde mi Extra Deck, pero sus efectos son negados, aparece Número 101 – Arca del Honor Silencioso (Rango 4, ATK 2100).-el poderoso Número aparece.

-Gran cosa, un Xyz sin efectos no sirve para nada.-dice Gabriel.

-Aún no termino, gracias al segundo efecto del Séptimo, puedo usar a este monstruo como Unidad Xyz e invocar a su contraparte Caos, Número 101 ¡Overlay!, poderoso lancero inmortal, sal de tu prisión y muestra tu poder, aparece para derrotar a tus enemigo, Invocación Caos Xyz, aparece Número C101 – Caballero Oscuro del Honor Silencioso (Rango 5, ATK 2800) claro que por Cirugía de ADN mi monstruo se vuelve tipo Dragón.-el monstruo se transforma en un dragón.-Ahora C101 ataca al Spreader Aéreo con tu Lanza Oscura.

-Por Fabricación Spreader, Aéreo no es destruido.-dice Gabriel (6400-5400).

-Trampa Actívate, Centro de Fuerza Xyz.-dice Konata.-Cuando un monstruo Xyz ataca un monstruo y este no es destruido, quitándole 1000 de ATK puede atacar de nuevo y los efectos de todas las cartas en el campo son negados hasta el final de la Fase de Daño (ATK 2800-1800)

-Ahora C101, ataca de nuevo al Spreader Aéreo.-el Lancero ataca al robot.

-Spreader Aéreo, contraataca con tu Arsenal de Infección.-le ordena Gabriel, ambos ataques chocan y ambos son destruidos.-Eso no nos afecta en nada.

-Eso crees.-dice Shanks.-Activo el efecto de C101, cuando es enviado al cementerio con unidades Xyz, puedo invocarlo de manera especial al campo ¡Retorna del Limbo! -C101 regresa.-Y gano puntos de vida igual a su ATK (6800-8600) y eso no es todo, Ojos Cerúleos ataca a Dongor, ¡Súper Relámpago Plateado!-el Golem es destruido.-Con eso termino mi turno.

-Es mi turno, robo.-Gabriel roba una carta.- Activo Un Día de Paz, ambos podemos robar una carta, pero a cambio no recibimos daño por ataca hasta el final del turno del oponente, seteo una carta y termino mi turno.

-Es mi turno, robo.-Konata roba una carta.- Paso, no puedo hacer nada.

-Es mi turno, robo.-Finn toma una carta.- Activo la Olla de la Codicia, por lo que robo 2 cartas.-toma 2 cartas.- Ahora es cuando todo se pone serio, activo Tornados Gemelos, descartando una carta de mi mano puedo destruir 2 cartas en tu zona de magias y trampas, destruyo Trasplante de ADN y una de tus cartas seteadas.-las cartas se destruyen y los monstruos regresan a la normalidad.- Ahora convoca a la Espadachín Novata Shojo en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, ATK 1200) y ahora activo su efecto, puedo invocar un monstruo de tipo guerrero de nivel 4 de mi mano o cementerio, revive Espadachín Novato de las Praderas (Nivel 4, ATK 1200).

-Hará un XYZ definitivamente.-dijo Shanks.

-Ahora mis espadachines ¡Overlay! Poderoso caballero de brillante armadura, ven para proteger a los inocentes, ¡Invocación Xyz! Aparece Espadachín Legendario – Lanceloth (Rango 4, ATK 2200).

-Trampa actívate, Cadena Demoniaca.-dice Konata, las cadenas envuelven al guerrero.

-No caeré en eso, activo desde mi mano la carta mágica de equipo la Espada Legendaria Scarleth.-una espada de oro es tomada por el guerrero.- Cuando esta carta es equipada en un monstruo de tipo guerrero este pierde 500 de ataque (ATK 2200-1700) pero a cambio de eso puedo destruir una carta trampa, escojo esas cadenas.-la espada corta las cadenas.- Ahora se activa el efecto de Lanceloth, cuando se le equipa una carta mágica los efectos de cambiar el ATK del monstruo equipado es negado y a cambio gana 1000 de ATK por cada carta equipada a este (ATK 1700-3200) Ahora Lanceloth ataca a Ojos Cerúleos, ahora activo el efecto de Lanceloth, quitándole un material Xyz, cuando batalla contra un dragón y lo destruye puedo robar 2 cartas, Corte de Luz (8600-7900) seteo una carta y con eso termino mi turno.

-Es mi tuno, robo.-Shanks roba una carta.- Es hora de la diversión, activo Castigo de la Oscuridad, pagando 1500 puntos de vida puedo seleccionar un monstruo de atributo oscuridad de nivel 5 o menor e invocarlo de manera especial en modo de ataque (7900-6400) aparece Dragón De Mandíbula de Hierro (Nivel 3, ATK 1000) ahora activo desde mi mano mi última carta, activo Al Rompecabezas del Milenio.

-¿Rompecabezas del Milenio?-dicen Finn y Gabriel.- Creí que solo Finn tenía ese tipo de cartas.-dijo Gabriel.

-Pues prepárense para lo mejor.-el cielo se oscurece y empiezan a caer relámpagos.- Como tengo 2 monstruos de atributo oscuridad, puedo invocar a un monstruo más fuerte, El Shaddoll Winda y Dragón de la Mandíbula de Hierro ¡Reencarnen!-un sarcófago aparece y Winda entra en él y el dragón se convierte en energía oscura y lo envuelve.- Poderosa sacerdotisa del Mundo de las Sombras, transita de las sombras y entra al Mundo de la Luz.-aparece una poderosa luz del sarcófago y este se empieza a romper.- ¡Invocación Milenaria!-el sarcófago se rompe y de esta sale un nuevo monstruo.- Aparece ante nosotros, Sir Shaddoll Winda la Resplandeciente (Nivel 8, ATK 2500).

 **Continuará…**

 **-Espero lo hayan disfrutado, si quieren que siga con mi antiguo fanfiction de Yu-Gi-Oh! HDA déjenmelo saber en los comentarios, pero lamento decir que lo empezaré desde donde me quedé, o sea, desde el capítulo 20.**

 **Konata- No se olviden de suscribirse y de dejar sus opiniones, y tampoco se olviden de visitar el canal del escritor, el link del canal se encuentra en el perfil del escritor.**


	2. La Invocación Milenaria

**La Invocación Milenaria**

-Es hora de la diversión.-dice Shanks sonriendo.- Activo desde mi mano la carta mágica Rompecabezas del Milenio, como tengo 2 monstruos de atributo oscuridad, puedo invocar a un monstruo más fuerte; Poderosa sacerdotisa del mundo de las sombras, transita de la oscuridad y entra al mundo de la luz ¡Invocación Milenaria! Aparece ante nosotros, Sir Shaddoll – Seraph Winda (Nivel 8, ATK 2500).

-¿Una Invocación Milenaria?-dice Finn sorprendido.

-Creí que solo unos cuantos pueden usarla.-dice Gabriel.

-Veo que conocen el concepto de una Invocación Milenaria.-dice Shanks.

-Por supuesto, se requieren 2 o más monstruos cuya suma de niveles sea igual a la del monstruo a invocar y cuyo atributo sea inverso al del mismo; en este caso se usaron de atributo oscuridad para invocar uno de atributo luz, además de una carta "Artículo del Milenio".-explicó Finn.

-Además que por cada material utilizado el monstruo gana un Contador Milenario, en su caso son 2.-explicó Gabriel.

-Acertaron.-felicitó Shanks.-Ahora activo el efecto de C101, una vez por turno puedo seleccionar un monstruo que haya sido invocado de modo especial y añadirlo como una unidad Xyz, escojo a Lanceloth ¡Absorb Soul!

-Activo mi carta trampa, Ira Divina, cuando el efecto de un monstruo es activado, niego su efecto y destruyo dicho monstruo.-dice Gabriel; un relámpago cae sobre C101 destruyéndolo.

-Rayos, bueno no importa activo el efecto de Seraph Winda, quitándole un contador puedo invocar una Ficha Shaddoll Baxia (Nivel 10, ATK ¿?)-Winda se baja de su marioneta y esta ruge.-Hasta el final del turno, el ataque de esta carta se vuelve igual al ataque de cualquier monstruo en el campo, escojo a Lanceloth de nuevo (ATK ¿? – ATK 3200) pero a cambio Winda no puede atacar; ahora Baxia ataca a Lanceloth ¡Rugido Caótico!-el dragón lanza un rayo de su boca.

-Lanceloth, contraataca con ¡Corte de Luz!-dice Finn, los ataques de ambos monstruos chocan y ambos se destruyen.-Por el efecto de Lanceloth, cuando es destruido en batalla puedo tomar una carta mágica de equipo de mi Deck a la mano, escojo la Espada Legendaria – Sangre de Demonio.

-Con eso termino mi turno.-la marioneta se reconstruye y Winda vuelve a subirse sobre ella.

-Es mi turno, robo.-Gabriel roba una carta.-Sacrifico mi Ficha Parasito para invocar de forma avanzada al Spreader Rastreado (Nivel 5, ATK 1700).-el huevo se rompe y de esta sale un robot híbrido de insecto y murciélago y luego aparece otra Ficha Parasito.-Luego activo mi carta boca abajo Alianza de Ataque Spreader, sacrificando mi otra Ficha Parasito puedo robar 3 cartas.-roba las cartas.- Ahora activo Alerta de Ecolocación, esta carta solo puede ser usada cuando solo haya mínimo un Spreader Rastreador en el campo, esta me permite invocar tantos Spreaders de nivel 7 o menor que tenga en la mano como pueda, convoco al Spreader Aéreo (Nivel 4, ATK 1000), los Micro Spreader (Nivel 2, ATK 500) y mi Spreader Omega (Nivel 7, ATK 2300).

-Activo el efecto de Seraph Winda.-dice Shanks.-Cuando uno o más monstruos son invocados de manera especial en el campo del oponente, excepto fichas, recibirán 300 de daño por cada uno.-un rayo cae dañando a Gabriel (5400-4300).

-No importa, ahora activo el efecto del Spreader Omega, puedo equiparle tantas cartas Spreader en mi campo como pueda, adelante mis monstruos, ensámblense.-todos los robots se unen al más grande.-Además mi Omega gana un efecto distinto dependiendo de los monstruos equipados, por mi Micro Spreader puedo destruir un monstruo en el lado del campo de mi oponente y escojo a Winda, ¡Infección Metálica!-el robot lanza un enjambre de mini robots.

-Activo el efecto de Seraph Winda, esta carta no puede ser destruida por efectos de cartas, ¡Barrera Luminosa!-Winda se cubre de un escudo repeliendo los Micro Spreader.

-Ahora uso el siguiente efecto de Omega, al tener equipado al Spreader Rastreador puedo tomar una carta con el nombre Spreader de mi Deck a la mano.-Gabriel toma una carta.-Ahora activo la carta mágica de campo "Panal Spreader".-todo el campo se convierte en una fábrica llena de distintos monstruos Spreader.-Gracias a esta carta todos los monstruos Spreader ganan 100 de ATK por cada nivel que posea (Spreader Omega ATK 2300-3000) y ahora el último efecto de Omega, cuando tiene equipado al Spreader Aéreo puede atacar directamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-dicen Konata y Shanks.

-Ahora Spreader Omega ataca a Shanks con Explosión Chasqueadora.-el enorme robot ataca y Shanks se cubre, pero esta lo hace retroceder (6400-3400).-Con eso termino mi turno, durante la fase final mis monstruos regresan a mi mano por el efecto de Alerta de Ecolocación.-todos sus monstruos regresan a la mano.

-Mi turno, robo.-Konata toma una carta.-Activo la carta mágica Santuario de Dragones, con esta carta puedo enviar una carta mágica de tipo dragón al cementerio, pero si es un monstruo normal puedo enviar otra, envío al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos y la Piedra Blanca de la Leyenda, por el efecto de mi piedra puedo seleccionar un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules de mi Deck a la mano.-toma la carta.-Ahora activo el efecto de mi Dragón Alternativo de los Ojos Azules, cuando tengo a mi Dragón de Ojos Azules en mi mano, puedo invocarlo de manera especial sin sacrificios (Nivel 8, ATK 3000).

-Activo el efecto del Panal Spreader, cuando un monstruo del oponente es invocado de manera especial, puedo invocar desde mi mano un monstruo Spreader cuyo nivel sea menor al del monstruo invocado por mi oponente, regresa Spreader Omega (DEF 2300).-Gabriel recibe daño de nuevo por el efecto de Winda (4300-4000).

-Rayos, convoco a la Doncella de los Ojos Rojos en modo de ataque (Nivel 3, ATK 100) cuando es invocada de modo normal puedo invocar de modo especial desde el cementerio un monstruo Ojos Rojos, aparece ahora Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos (Nivel 7, ATK 2400) por desgracia este turno no puede atacar.

-Eso nos dará algo de tiempo.-dijo Finn.-Ya que por "Fabricación Spreader" el Spreader Omega no será destruido en batalla.

-Ahora activo mi carta trampa "Alzar de los Ojos Azules", con esta carta puedo invocar un monstruo Tuner Ojos Azules en modo de ataque, renace Doncella de los Ojos Azules (ATK 0) ahora activo la carta mágica "Reencarnación Avanzada" retirando de mi Deck una carta Artículo del Milenio puedo realizar dos invocaciones milenarias, pero a cambio no puedo atacar y ambos monstruos serán retirados del juego al final del turno.

-Otra invocación milenaria.-dice Finn.

-Y lo peor es que habrán 3 en total por ahora.-dice Gabriel.

-No sé qué planeas, Konata.-dice Shanks.

-Relájate y observa, retiro del juego el Collar del Milenio, ahora Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y Dama de los Ojos Azules, reencarnen.-el poderoso dragón es encerrado en un sarcófago mientras es envuelto en una luz.-Poderoso dragón legendario, rompe los esquemas de la luz y entra en la oscuridad ¡Invocación Milenaria! Aparece Dragón Yang de Ojos Azules (Nivel 9, ATK 3000) y ahora Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos y Dama de los Ojos Rojos, reencarnen.-se repite el mismo proceso que con Ojos Azules.-Poderoso dragón de la oscuridad, que tus enemigos tiemblen ante tu inmensa fuerza ¡Invocación Milenaria! Aparece ante nosotros Dragón Ying de los Ojos Rojos (Nivel 10, ATK 2400).

-Esos dragones se ven peligrosos.-dice Finn.

-No importa, no nos pueden hacer nada.-dice Gabriel.

-Eso creen.-dice Konata.-Activo el efecto de mi Ojos Azules, quitándole un Contador Milenario puedo destruir todas las cartas en el campo de mi oponente, ¡Rayo de Destrucción Oscura!-un poderoso rayo es lanzado por el dragón destruyendo todas las cartas en el campo.-Ahora activo el efecto de mi Ojos Rojos, cuando una o más cartas en el campo son destruidas por el efecto de una carta, retirándole un Contador Milenario puedo causarle 2400 de daño a mi oponente ¡Llamarada Ascendente!-el dragón lanza su ataque hacia los 2 duelistas causándoles mucho daño (4000-1600).

-Arggg.-se queja Finn.-Eso fue horrible.

-Levántate.-dice Gabriel.-Aún nos quedan puntos de vida, y esos monstruos ya no nos molestaran.

-Eso es lo que creen.-dice Konata.-Activo mi última carta "Polimerización", Dragón Ying de Ojos Rojos y al Dragón Yang de Ojos Azules, fusiónense, poderoso dragón de la dualidad, entra al campo mantén el equilibrio de la batalla ¡Invocación por Fusión! Aparece, Dragón Dual del Ying-Yang (Nivel 12, ATK 4500) con esto el defecto de "Reencarnación Avanzada" ya no será un problema, ahora activo su efecto, una vez por turno retirando un monstruo de tipo dragón puedo causarle daño al oponente igual a la mitad del ataque del monstruo retirado, retiro al Dragón Alternativo de Ojos Azules lo que les causará 1500 de daño ¡Estallido Glorioso!

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!-ambos duelistas salen volando quedando muy dañados (1500-100).

-Excelente Konata, este duelo ya es nuestro.-dice Shanks y luego se dirige a los oponentes.- Será mejor que se rindan chicos, mientras Winda siga en el campo no podrán invocar nada de manera especial ya que recibirán 300 de daño.

-Y si invocan algo de modo normal o logran evitar nuestros ataques de algún modo, mi Dragón Dual les causará daño por efecto, solo un monstruo dragón de mínimo 200 de ATK y serán derrotados.-dice Konata.

-Además de que la mano de Finn tiene solo 2 cartas, la probabilidad de victoria es casi nula.

-Rendirse suena una salida fácil.-dice Finn.-Pero alguien que se rinde sin intentarlo no merece ser llamado duelista.

-Seríamos una decepción para Kaiba-sensei y Yugi Muto si nos rendimos solo porque la situación se ve difícil.-dice Gabriel.

-Mientras tengamos unos cuantos puntos de vida…

-… Y cartas en nuestros Decks.

-¡Nunca nos rendiremos!-dicen ambos duelistas.

-Normalmente me gusta cuando dicen esas frases en los animes.-dice Konata.-Pero no suena tan increíble como esperaba en la vida real.

-Es mi turno ¡Robo del Destino!-Finn toma su última carta.

 **-Hasta aquí llegamos al final del capítulo, la situación de Finn y Gabriel es totalmente complicada, ¿podrán ganar ante sus oponentes o serán derrotados de manera humillante? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Konata- Un saludo para nuestro amigo Dragón y para Gabriel.**

 **-Hasta la próxima, chao, chao.**


	3. Los Espadachines Legendarios

**Los Espadachines Legendarios**

-Es mi turno ¡Robo del Destino!-Finn roba una carta. –Excelente, activo desde el cementerio la carta trampa Rompedor de Habilidad, cuando esta carta se encuentra en mi cementerio, retirando esta carta del cementerio puedo negar el efecto de un monstruo en el campo hasta el final del turno.

-Esa fue la carta que destruí al inicio del juego.-dice Shanks.

-Y te agradezco eso, ahora niego el efecto de Seraph Winda; ahora puedo hacer invocaciones especiales sin sufrir el efecto de Winda, ahora activo el efecto de mi Espadachín Legendario de las Praderas, retirando esta carta del cementerio puedo enviar una carta mágica de equipo a mi cementerio para agregar un monstruo de tipo guerrero de mi Deck a la mano, descarto mi Espada Legendaria Sangre de Demonio para añadir a mi Escudero Maestro a mi mano.

-Creo entender tu plan, Finn.-dice Gabriel.

-Exactamente, activo el efecto de la Espada Sangre de Demonio en mi cementerio, cuando esta carta es enviada al cementerio por el efecto de una carta, puedo invocar de modo especial desde mi Deck a Kee-Oth el Demonio Sangriento (Nivel 5, Oscuridad, ATK 0), luego invoco de modo normal a mi Escudero Maestro (Nivel 3, Oscuridad, ATK 1000).

-Tiene 2 monstruos de atributo oscuridad.-dice Konata sorprendida. –Eso significa que…

-Activo la última carta de mi mano, Reencarnación del Guerrero, si mi oponente controla un monstruo milenario, puedo realizar una Invocación Milenaria sin necesidad de un Artículo Milenario cuyo nivel y atributo sea igual al del monstruo de mi oponente, ahora Kee-Oth y mi Escudero Maestro, ¡Reencarnen! Poderoso caballero de noble corazón, libera al mundo de la oscuridad ¡Invocación Milenaria! ¡Aparece, Espadachín Legendario – Deiross! (Nivel 8, Luz, ATK 2500).

-Aun así su ataque no es suficiente para derrotarnos.-dice Shanks. –Aunque ataques a Winda no sobrevivirás al Dragón de Konata.

-Eso crees, primero activo el efecto de mi Escudero Maestro, cuando esta carta es enviada al cementerio mediante una invocación milenaria puedo seleccionar una carta "Espada Legendaria" de mi cementerio, selecciono a Sangre de Demonio y se la equipo a Deiross, cuando esta carta es equipada a un monstruo de tipo guerrero su ATK se vuelve 0, pero gracias al efecto de Deiross su ataque o defensa no pueden ser alterados por efectos de magias de equipo, ahora uso el efecto de Deiross, quitándole un contador milenario puedo seleccionar un monstruo en el campo y reducir su ATK a la mitad hasta el final del turno, y escojo al Dragón Dual del Ying-Yang (ATK 4500 – 2250) y Deiross gana la mitad del ATK del monstruo seleccionado (ATK 2500 – 4750) ahora Deiross, ataca al Dragón Dual ¡Estocada Kairuss!

-¡No! Mi dragón.-dice Konata recibiendo el daño (3400 – 900).

-¡Carta trampa actívate! ¡Conjuro Remunerado!-dice Shanks. -Cuando un monstruo de mi oponente destruye un monstruo en batalla, gano 100 puntos de vida por cada nivel del monstruo destruido, el nivel del Dragón Dual es 12 así que ganamos 1200 puntos de vida (900 – 2100) necesitarás más que eso para detenernos.

-Pues prueba esto, ¡Activo el efecto de la Espada Sangre de Demonio! Cuando mi oponente gana puntos de vida por el efecto de cartas mágicas o de trampa, ganamos la mitad de los puntos de vida que obtuvo el oponente (100 – 700) con eso termino mi turno, durante mi fase final el ataque de Deiross vuelve a la normalidad (ATK 4750 – 2500).

-Es mi turno, robo.-Shanks toma una carta. –Activo el efecto de Winda, quitándole un contador milenario invoco una Ficha Shaddoll Baxia y su ataque es igual al de un monstruo invocado de forma especial (Nivel 10, ATK 2500), por desgracia Winda no puede atacar pero no importa ¡Baxia, ataca a Deiross con Rugido Caótico!

-¡Activo el efecto de Sangre de Demonio, enviando esta carta al cementerio puedo negar la destrucción de Deiross!-el ataque choca con la espada y esta se rompe.

-Coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y seteo 2 cartas boca abajo.-concluye Shanks. –Con eso termino mi turno.

-Mi turno, robo.-Gabriel toma una carta. –Activo la carta mágica Incubadora de Spreader, enviando un monstruo Spreader de mi mano al cementerio puedo invocar 2 Fichas Parasito al campo (Nivel 1, DEF 0), ahora sacrifico estas 2 fichas para realizar una invocación avanzada, ¡Poderoso Rey de las Líneas del Tiempo Primigenias, aparece y doblega a tus adversarios; desciende, Rey Spreader del Pasado! (Nivel 8, Oscuridad, ATK 3000) ahora activo su efecto, descarto una carta de mi mano para destruir un monstruo de mi oponente, escojo tu monstruo boca abajo.-el enorme robot carga un misil y destruye el monstruo de Shanks (2100 – 1600).

-La carta que destruiste es mi Bestia Shaddoll.-dice Shanks. –Cuando es enviado al cementerio por el efecto de una carta puedo robar una de mi Deck.

-Ahora Rey Spreader del Pasado, ataca a Winda ¡Ráfaga de Metralla!-el robot destruye a la hechicera con sus ametralladoras.

-Activo mi carta boca abajo, Hilos de las Sombras.-dice Shanks mientras unos hilos atrapan al robot. –Si mi oponente controla 2 monstruos y yo no controlo ninguno puedo tomar control de uno de tus monstruos y es tratado como un monstruo Shaddoll, luego juego mi carta mágica rápida Fusión El Shaddoll, con esto puedo invocar por fusión un monstruo El Shaddoll de mi Extra Deck.

-Pero solo tienes al Rey Spreader en tu campo.-dice Finn.

-Pero en mi mano tengo esto.-Shanks muestra su única carta en la mano. –Fusiono a Raiden – Mano Derecha de los Luminosos y al Rey Spreader tratado como un Shaddoll.-ambos monstruos se fusionan. –Poderosa deidad que provienes de las entrañas de la tierra, aparece y préstame tu poder ¡Invocación por Fusión!-el suelo empieza a agrietarse mostrando una enorme estatua de 30 metros. -¡Aparece, El Shaddoll Constructo! (Nivel 8, Luz, ATK 2800) ahora se activan los efectos de Constructo y de Hilos de las Sombras, por Constructor envío una carta Shaddoll de mi Deck al cementerio, y por Hilos de las Sombras mi oponente puede robar 2 cartas, envío al Halcón Shaddoll al cementerio.-Gabriel roba 2 cartas y Shanks envía a su Halcón al cementerio. –Ahora por el efecto de mi Halcón, cuando es enviado al cementerio por el efecto de una carta puedo invocarlo boca abajo en modo de defensa.-el Halcón reaparece (Nivel 2, Tuner, DEF 1600).

-Seteo 2 cartas, con eso termino mi turno.

-Mi turno, robo.-Konata toma una carta. –Si tengo 3 o más monstruos de atributo oscuridad en el cementerio, puedo invocar de modo especial de mi mano al Dragón Armado Oscuro (Nivel 7, Oscuridad, ATK 2800), ahora activo su efecto, retiro del cementerio a mi Dama de los Ojos Rojos para destruir a tu Rey Spreader ¡Fulgor Oscuro!-el dragón lanza una poderosa onda oscura destruyendo al robot. –Ahora Dragón Armado Oscuro, ataca directamente y termina este duelo ¡Onda de la Oscuridad!-de la boca del dragón sale una poderosa ráfaga de oscuridad.

-¡Carta Trampa Actívate, Llamada de los Condenados! Con esta carta puedo traer de mi cementerio un monstruo en modo de ataque.-dice Gabriel. -¡Renace Rey Spreader del Pasado! (ATK 3000).

-Cancelo el ataque de mi Dragón.-dice Konata.

-Konata, ataca con Constructor.-dice Shanks.

-Pero…-dice la joven, pero es interrumpida por su compañero.

-¡Hazlo te dije!-le grita.

-De acuerdo, ¡El Shaddoll Constructo, ataca al Rey Spreader!-uno de los enormes brazos de la estatua se lanza encima del robot.

-El ataque de ese monstruo es menor que el de mi Rey Spreader ¡Contraataca con Ráfaga de Metralla!-dice Gabriel mientras su monstruo empieza a atacar.

-Activo el efecto de Constructo.-dice Shanks. –Si esta carta batalla con un monstruo que fue invocado de Modo Especial, el monstruo es destruido y ninguno de nosotros recibe daño ¡Sismo Brillante!-el enorme brazo de la estatua cae con gran fuerza hacia el monstruo.

-¡Trampa Actívate!-dice Gabriel desesperado. -¡Extracción Milenaria, sacrificando la mitad de nuestros puntos de vida puedo negar tu ataque (700 – 350)!-una poderosa barrera bloquea el ataque de Constructo. –Además puedo invocar de modo especial desde nuestro cementerio un monstruo Milenario cuyo ataque sea menor al ataque del monstruo que atacó, pero sus efectos son negados y no puede atacar.-luego voltea hacia Finn. –Has tu parte ahora, no puedo hacer nada más.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda.-dice Finn. –Renace Espadachín Legendario – Deiross.-el guerrero regresa al campo (ATK 2500).

-Seteo una carta, con eso termino mi turno.-dice Konata. –Suerte con su siguiente turno, porque no tendrán otro.

-Es mi turno.-Finn se pone a pensar. –"Si no obtengo algo útil, perderemos; cartas por favor, no me fallen ahora" Robo.-toma una carta. –Pongo toda mi confianza en esta carta.-la observa y sonríe. –Convoco al Guerrero Fusionador en modo de ataque (Nivel 1, Tierra, ATK 0).

-Como si pudieras hacernos algo con eso.-dice Shanks.

-Solo esperen.-dice Finn. –Ahora activo su efecto, sacrificando esta carta puedo realizar una invocación de fusión de un monstruo de tipo guerrero de mi Extra Deck cuyos materiales se encuentren en el campo.-el monstruo se desvanece mientras se abre el portal de la fusión. –Ahora Espadachín Legendario – Deiross y Rey Spreader del Pasado, júntense formando un nuevo guerrero.-ambos monstruos empiezan a fusionarse. –Poderoso caballero de las líneas del tiempo.-recita Finn antes que Gabriel. –Mejorado con la tecnología del reino de las máquinas. –Aparece y destruye a aquellos cuyos corazones solo aprecien la maldad.-ambos gritan. -¡Invocación por Fusión, aparece Espadachín Legendario – Caballero Spreader! (Nivel 10, Luz, ATK 3200).

-No está mal.-dice Shanks. –Pero no lo suficiente.

-Solo esperen.-dice Finn. –Activo su efecto, cuando esta carta es convocada puedo añadir a mi mano una carta mágica que tenga como nombre "Espada Legendaria" o "Spreader".-Finn toma una carta. –Activo la carta de equipo Espada Legendaria – Tyrfing y se la equipo al Caballero Spreader, y como todas las cartas Espada Legendaria, el ATK del controlador se vuelve 0, pero por el efecto de mi Caballero Spreader este efecto es negado ¡Ahora Caballero Spreader, ataca al Dragón Armado Oscuro con tu Corte Interdimensional!-el Espadachín se lanza contra el dragón blandiendo su poderosa espada.

-¡Carta trampa actívate!-dice Konata. -¡Invitación de los Espíritus Terrestres! Con esta carta puedo cambiar de objetivo el ataque de un monstruo de mi oponente, selecciono a El Shaddoll Constructo como nuevo objetivo.-el dragón y Constructo cambian sus posiciones.

-¡Ahora El Shaddoll Constructo, acaba con su Caballero Spreader!-dice Shanks. –Gracias su efecto, los monstruos invocados de forma especial son destruidos al batallar con ella.-el brazo de Constructo empieza a caer sobre el Espadachín.

-Eso creen.-dicen Finn y Gabriel. -¡Activamos el efecto del Espadachín Legendario – Caballero Spreader, durante la fase de batalla podemos retirar uno de sus materiales de fusión del cementerio para negar el efecto de un monstruo del oponente, por lo que el efecto de Constructo es negado!-dicen los dos al unísono mientras Gabriel retira del cementerio a su Rey Spreader del Pasado.

-¡¿Qué?!-dicen Shanks y Konata también al unísono; el Espadachín corta el brazo de Constructo para luego seguir avanzando y atravesar el pecho de la enorme estatua mientras esta empieza a colapsar (1600 – 1200). –Aun así seguimos en pie.-dice Shanks.

-Ahora activo el efecto de la Espada Legendaria – Tyrfing.-dice Finn. –Cuando un monstruo de tipo guerrero equipado con esta carta destruye un monstruo en batalla, causa daño al oponente igual a la mitad del ATK del monstruo destruido.-sus oponentes se sorprenden. –Terminemos este duelo ahora, Caballero Spreader, acábalos.

-¡Onda del Niflheim!-gritan Finn y Gabriel mientras el Espadachín lanza una poderosa onda de energía hacia sus oponentes.

-¡AAAHHHHHH!-Shanks y Konata salen volando mientras sus puntos de vida llegan a 0.

-Por fin, lo logramos.-dice Finn.

-Fue difícil, pero lo logramos.-dice Gabriel.

-Aunque perdimos, fue un buen duelo.-dice Konata.

-Y con eso concluye nuestra misión, ahora podremos continuar con la historia original.-dice Shanks. –Nos veremos la próxima.-dice a los lectores. –Chao chao.


End file.
